


О книгах и Стражах

by velkhar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Бетани Хоук привезла в Амарантайн чуму. Книгами Варрика Тетраса зачитывались и город, и Башня Бдения. И только Логейн не желал приобщаться к современной литературе.
Kudos: 2





	О книгах и Стражах

**Author's Note:**

> Старое-старое.

– «Его сильные руки обхватили тонкий стан храмовницы, и она испустила полный любви вздох, подаваясь навстречу со всей страстью, которую вряд ли кто-нибудь ожидал обнаружить под плотным слоем доспехов и церковных обетов»... 

– Это ещё что такое? 

Стайка новобранцев с испуганным щебетом подхватилась на ноги; по рукам – «Спрячь, спрячь! – Куда я ее дену?! – Дайте сюда!» – пошла небольшая книга в яркой обложке. 

Логейн с каменным лицом переждал охватившую юнцов панику. Конечно, запаникуешь тут, когда командир заявляется на тренировку и застаёт вас читающими вслух любовный роман. Стражи побаивались сурового наставника с неоднозначной репутацией, потому и старались скрыть свое «преступление». И потому же, пусть и с заминкой, послушно отдали Логейну книгу, стоило только руку протянуть. 

– Опять орлейскими глупостями головы забиваете, с-стражи, – на обложке с грудастой храмовницей значилось «Розы и шипы», чуть ниже стояло и имя автора – некий Варрик Тетрас. Гном, видимо. И с каких пор они писательством помышлять начали? 

– Не орлейскими, сэр, – одна из девушек, магичка, совсем недавно прошедшая Посвящение, мотнула головой. – Варрик Тетрас из Вольной Марки, и он очень хороший писатель... 

– Из того, что я сейчас слышал, ясно только, что он очень хороший фантазёр, – Логейн пролистал книгу, цепляясь взглядом за отдельные строчки, но не пытаясь вникнуть в смысл. – «Страсть под слоем доспехов и обетов», Создатель, и придумают же... 

– А куда хорошему писателю без фантазии, – магичка слабо улыбнулась. – Но вы не смейтесь, почитайте лучше. 

Новобранцы закашлялись, с двух сторон пихая девушку под ребра, да и сам Логейн воззрился на нее с немым изумлением. 

– Продолжайте тренировку. Нормальную тренировку, – молодые Стражи облегченно закивали, пятясь к ристалищу. 

А Логейн сунул книгу подмышку и, покачивая головой, направился на поиски Стража-командора. 

*** 

Глаза Кусланд пылали, она нетерпеливо приплясывала у дверей кабинета Логейна. 

– Где тебя носит?! 

– Мы зачищали крупный отряд порождений тьмы, уничтоживший несколько небольших поселений во Внутренних Землях, спасибо, что спросила. 

Эеридис отмахнулась от подробностей и впечатала Логейну в грудь книгу. Корешок попал по свежему синяку, заставив мужчину зашипеть. 

– Где ты это достал? 

– У кого-то из новобранцев отобрал, – Логейн взял роман, который перед отъездом в рейд бросил на столе, да там и забыл, и с презрением поскреб ногтем бутафорские розочки по краям обложки. – У магички той, Бетани, вроде. А что такое? 

– Спасибо-я-потом-объясню-не-забудь-отчет-увидимся... 

Вихрь по имени Эередис Кусланд вырвал у Стража из рук книгу и унесся в направлении ристалищ. 

*** 

Как выяснилось позже, Бетани Хоук принесла в Амарантайн чуму. 

Книгами Варрика Тетраса, который оказался хорошим другом девчонки и неизменно посылал ей один-другой экземпляр каждого нового романа, зачитывалась сначала Башня Бдения, а вскоре уже и весь город. Театральная труппа пыталась поставить историю о рыжей храмовнице и ее любовнике на сцене. Конфликт с долийцами разрешился после того, как начальник стражи узнал, что эльфийский Хранитель большой поклонник Тетраса. Эередис строчила длинные пространные письма, в которых признавалась Варрику в любви и обожании, а также намекала, что неплохо бы было написать историю – а там, кто знает, целую серию книг! – о Серых Стражах. 

Единственным, кто упорно отказывался оценить талант марчанского писателя, оставался Логейн. 

– Ну прочти ты хоть главу, – Кусланд подтолкнула к бывшему полководцу потрепанный томик, с которого все и началось. 

– Я не желаю поддаваться всеобщему безумию, – Логейн непреклонно отодвинул книгу обратно. 

– Ты просто боишься, что Тетрас сможет разбудить в тебе чувства, которые, как ты думал, давно уже угасли, – Эередис хихикнула. – И тебя захлестнет эмоциями, спалит в пламени страсти... И не вздыхай так! Читай! 

Кусланд повелительно стукнула по книге кулачком и, соскочив со стола, выпорхнула из кабинета. Пару секунд спустя дверь приоткрылась, женщина снова заглянула в комнату и погрозила Логейну пальцем: 

– Читай, я вернусь и проверю! 

Логейн с упреком уставился в потолок. Судя по осуждающему молчанию, даже потолок был фанатом этого чертова гнома. 

*** 

– Варрик Тетрас, к вашим услугам! 

Как Логейн и думал, гном оказался тем еще оригиналом. Безбородый, с огромным арбалетом за спиной. Еще и писатель. 

– Словами не передать, как мы вам рады! 

– Слова – это, Страж-командор, моя прерогатива. Вы же можете выразить свою радость кружкой эля и сытным обедом. 

От болтовни этого прохвоста Кусланд заливалась смехом, краснела, бледнела, кусала губы – в общем, вела себя, как влюбленная девчонка, а не как Героиня Ферелдена. Впрочем, другие Стражи лучшей выдержкой не отличались. 

Наверняка к таверне выстроится целая очередь из желающих воочию взглянуть на того самого Варрика Тетраса. Как бы не подрались за честь усесться рядом с ним, п-поклоннички, чтоб их. 

Краем глаза Логейн заметил, что бугай – Гаррет Хоук, брат Бетани, – приехавший вместе с писателем (точнее говоря, это Тетрас приехал вместе с Хоуком, но впечатление складывалось ровно противоположное), прижимал к себе магичку и о чем-то шушукался с ней. Кажется, он спрашивал про Сэра Ланселапа. Откуда узнал-то?.. 

– А вы тот самый Логейн Мак-Тир! – мужчина совершенно не заметил, когда Варрик успел подкрасться к нему, и потому вздрогнул, услышав свое полное имя. – Знаете, я мечтаю когда-нибудь написать о вас книгу! Вы удивительная личность! 

Обычно под тяжелым взглядом бывшего генерала люди как минимум тушевались. Мэрик пихал друга локтем в бок и просил не строить буку, Эередис разве что не жужжала от возмущения. Варрик Тетрас под тяжелым взглядом Логейна доверительно подмигнул тому. 

– Надеюсь, в ней обойдется без грудастых храмовниц. 

– Что вы! – гном всплеснул руками и лукаво прищурился. – Там будут разве что грудастые Серые Стражи.


End file.
